


Hearts of Darkness, Hearts of Light

by SerenityXStar



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Bad ass Chesta, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dilandau does what he wants, takes who he likes and dismisses them just as easily.  What happens when he has a run-in with Folken who determines to give Dilandau a taste of his own treatment? Will Dilandau break?  Or can Chesta, one of his most loyal Dragonslayers, show him how much he means?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Darkness, Hearts of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I loved both the series and the Escaflowne movie and Dilandau was my immediate favorite. I have a thing for the tragic characters, I think. This was meant to be a mostly fluffy, smutty fic, but it took on a life of it's own. There is a non-con section, but it's fairly brief and not terribly graphic. Still, if you find that triggering, I won't be offended if people pass it by. For those who do read, please enjoy! This has to be the longest Anime fic I've written!

Harsh pants and low groans filled the room, needy mewls interjecting every now and then. Two bodies moved slowly, one rocking against the other as the one underneath writhed, whimpering desperately. Both forms were pale, the one above taking it to the extreme however, the smooth skin nearly snowy white. One could almost conclude that such coloring proved the being to be an albino, the crimson eyes and silver hair adding to the effect. It all worked together to form an unearthly beauty, a visage few could deny. And the possessor of the ethereal looks knew it well.

The young man smirked down at his current lover, for he never really had just one. He took what he wanted when he wanted it. And if what he wanted happened to be a person, well both his position and looks always came in handy. The other young man squirmed, trying in vain to press himself tighter against the dominant body, trying to force him deeper. But Dilandau would have none of it. He was the one in charge. He, and only he, decided when it was time for more. The blonde under him whined in frustration, arching his hips up, hands held over his head by one of Dilandau's, the other keeping the hips from bucking too badly.

"Please, please Lord Dilandau... Harder! I need more... I-I..." The blonde trailed off, whimpering again, eyes squeezed shut as tears threatened, nearly driven insane by such teasing. Dilandau simply cocked his head to one side, eyes hooded with pleasure.

"Now, now Chesta... So impatient. But if you behave I might give you what you want. What do you want anyway? I really should make sure..." Dilandau's lazy smile widened. He always liked hearing his lovers beg, pleading with him, spelling out exactly what they wanted. Asking him for what they needed. It was a heady rush of power and the young Lord was happily addicted to it.

Chesta choked back a sob as a few hot tears escaped to slide down his pale cheeks. He tended to be a very expressive lover, which pleased Dilandau to no end. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he looked up at his leader, his sweet face pitiful, showing the torment he felt. The effect could almost melt even Dilandau's stubborn heart, and the fact that it was genuine caused a slight pang of guilt. Chesta was Dilandau's favorite. Submissive, so soft... beautiful in his own right. He also whimpered and moaned exquisitely; exactly the fuel Dilandau needed.

"Please Lord Dilandau..." The blonde's voice was nothing more than a whisper when he finally spoke. "I'll do anything... I'll give you whatever you want. Please, just move faster. I want to feel you deeper in me, pushing me down into the bed, claiming me...I won't break." His voice rose as the pleading in his eyes intensified, nearly shrieking with frustration and want by the time he finished. "Nnn.. Lord Dilandau.. Please, just fuck me!"

Dilandau looked down for a moment, motionless. Chesta could be vocal, yes... But almost never to such an extent. It aroused him terribly. With a soft groan, he pulled back almost to the point of slipping out before plunging ferociously back in, setting a harsh pace.

Chesta arched sharply off of the black sheets he was laid out on, curling his slender legs securely about Dilandau's slim hips. Using the extra leverage to his advantage, he pressed himself back into the thrusts, taking the Lord deeper, crying out each time the hidden sweet spot within him was struck. The prodding to the center of his being sent waves of scorching pleasure throughout his body and he started to tremble under the other youth.

Trying to keep at least some small portion of his mind clear, Dilandau released Chesta's wrists to hold onto his hips with both hands. He wasn't going to last long... And by the look of Chesta, neither was he. Normally Dilandau prided himself on his stamina, but teasing the youth and then hearing such beautiful pleas... It was his undoing.

"Mmm... Chesta... Don't- ngh- don't you come until I let you..." Dilandau shifted his hips slightly to grind against the willing body.

With his hands freed, Chesta moved them immediately to Dilandau's shoulders, holding tightly to him. He bit down on his lower lip, trying with little success to distract himself from the pleasure. He didn't want to disappoint his Lord. He moaned and whimpered, continuing to beg for more while encouraging Dilandau to keep going. He was so close... He could practically taste it.

Dilandau forced his eyes to stay open, watching the blonde be consumed by his pleasure. The pleasure he gave... With a deep groan, he thrust a few times more, panting raggedly while reaching for Chesta's long ignored shaft. Curling slender fingers around the length, he gave a squeeze, following by soft rubs, sure to send the blonde over. Losing himself, he threw his head back, crying out as he reached his peak. 

"Oh Gods! Fuck... Fuck, fuck- Nnn, _fuck_ yeah... Come for me Chesta..."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Chesta's eyes snapped open, losing focus before they rolled back, his hips bucking up against the hand and back towards Dilandau's hips. His lips trembled, as did most of the rest of his form, a near scream mingling with a deep moan as he found his release, hot spurts landing on his stomach and Dilandau's hand. A choked sob of relief and ecstasy escaped him as he shuddered, riding out his climax.

"Ooh! Lord Dilandau... _Yes_!"

Spent, Dilandau collapsed onto the softness of his bed, making sure to move to the side slightly, not wishing to smother Chesta. Trying to catch his breath, he let his eyes close for the first time, one arm draped across his lover's chest as they both attempted to gain some control over their breathing.

Chesta always liked this moment the most... The sex was wonderful of course, and certainly the mind-shattering climax, but he loved being pressed close to his Lord, able to feel secure and happy. It was an honor to be taken to their Master's bed, and the Dragonslyers that Dilandau commanded wished to do nothing but please him. Especially when they could be pleased as well... 

The moment didn't last long. It never did. Recovering enough to move and think clearly, Dilandau slowly extracted himself from the blonde, pausing to run a hand through Chesta's dampened hair. The blonde actually purred in pleasure. Such a soft touch was the best one could hope for from Dilandau. He waited until the silver haired beauty had moved into his private bathing chamber before moving. Dilandau always bathed after... He hated being sticky.

Getting up, Chesta cleaned himself with a towhat hat had been left for just such an occasion and redressed himself. Dilandau would expect him to be gone when he came out from his bath. It had unsettled Chesta at first, and he still would have preferred to stay, but no one with any brains or a lower station made Dilandau angry.

Taking a last look around the room, Chesta made his way into the hall, trying to walk properly. He was sated and nearly exhausted. Managing not to stagger too much, he reached his own room, slipping past the door and towards his bed, shedding clothing along the way to curl up under the sheets, his last thought of silver hair and wild crimson eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. 

~*~

Dilandau stalked down a corridor of the Vione. It was sometime during the middle of the night and he was not pleased. Dressed only in lose black pants, a mostly unbuttoned white shirt and socks, he sought to walk off his frustration. The ship was nearly empty, one reason for his simple clothing, due to the fact that the soldiers had been given a vacation of sorts. The men had gladly accepted such a gracious gift, most leaving to visit friends and family. Dilandau's Dragonslayers included. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, giving them a week off, time to rest up and relax for once. That had been four days ago.

Four days with nothing to do but wander the ship and terrorize the few underlings that had stayed. Three days to go before anyone returned... Possibly more if they took the weekend as well. Three days until he could get some attention... He'd gotten entirely too used to having his Slayers around when he needed them and his body was protesting furiously, demanding some sort of relief. Dilandau wrinkled his nose at the thought of doing it himself. Where was the fun in that?

Stopping, he leaned back against the cool wall heavily, pounding a fist against the metal. It wasn't fair... He'd surely explode before they came back. And just the thought of them returning sent his mind into thinking about what he could do to them when they were spread out on his bed... 

He groaned in frustration, letting his head fall back, eyes closed. Damnit, it wasn't fair at all... The soft rustle of fabric caught his attention, drawing his mind away from naked young flesh and he jumped at the chance to be distracted, even if just for a moment. Opening his eyes, he looked down the long hallway, just able to make out a dark cloaked figure. Well, his luck wasn't getting any better... Closing his eyes again, Dilandau sighed.

"Well, well. Folken. To what honor do I owe finding myself in your presence?" Sarcasm dripped from his words.

Folken allowed himself a slight smirk, moving closer to the young Lord. He'd not sought Dilandau out, but he'd been rather bored and unable to sleep. With the ship holding so few people, he'd decided to indulge himself with a walk. But now that he'd stumbled upon Dilandau, perhaps he'd have a bit of fun with him. Dilandau's reputation was well known, and without his precious Dragonslayers, he was probably feeling a bit... tense. 

Dark eyes drifted down Dilandau's form, mildly surprised by his choice of clothing. Normally he wasn't seen in anything less than full uniform, armor included. The fact that he'd simply thrown something on helped to prove Folken's suspicions. As did the visible bulge in the front of his pants... Evidently Dilandau hadn't noticed, for he didn't move or attempt to hide it; he simply continued leaning against the wall, lost to his thoughts.

Folken moved ever closer, making sure to keep silent. If he'd known Dilandau was close, he'd have been more careful. Surprising the arrogant young Lord would be most entertaining. As would seeing him lose a bit of his control. Dilandau always felt the need to dominate. Imposing his will on others. One reason he and his Dragonslayers worked so well together. 

Dilandau allowed himself a sigh as the silence dragged on. Evidently Folken had left. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. There wasn't really any other explanation for the blessed quiet in Dilandau's clouded mind. Thus it gave him quite a start when a deep voice sounded right next to his ear, his eyes snapping open. Gathering his composure quickly, he prepared to snarl and push Folken away. How dare he... His thoughts ended in a sharp gasp as Folken's gloved hand pressed firmly up against his groin, calling his attention to his state and reminding him once again of his needs as well as the original reason for his walk.

"So quick to judge Dilandau... Didn't you ever learn that it's sometimes better to hold your tongue? I just might be able to help you with your problem." Folken's fingers gave a slight squeeze to accentuate his words, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. This could be fun indeed...

"W-what makes you think I'd want your help, Folken?" Dilandau hated the waver in his voice, belying the harsh tone. It didn't exactly make him sound imposing. And the fact that his hips arched towards the touch didn't help matters at all. Traitorous body... 

"You and your pride. Foolish. Things could be so much easier for you if you asked for something for once." The gloved hand continued to move, rubbing over the imprisoned length, ever so gently bringing it to full hardness and taking the last of what little sanity Dilandau had left.

Crimson eyes fluttered closed, full lips parting in a soft gasp, followed by a barely audible whimper. "Damn you Folken..." Biting his lower lip, Dilandau pushed off of the wall, pressing his form tightly to the older Lord's, leaning up to catch his lips in a hungry kiss, succeeding in stunning the other man, at least momentarily.

Quickly re-gathering his wits, Folken pressed back against the silver haired youth. It had been quite a while since he'd had a lover of any kind, and now that his body was reminded of the sensations, it was quite happy to feel more of them. 'Maybe I need this as well..' Pulling away from the kiss after a few moments, he turned abruptly, moving away from Dilandau, leaving the youth to stare after him. Folken paused for just a moment to look back over his shoulder. 

"Well, are you coming?"

'Not yet...' Dilandau kept the comment to himself with a smirk, slowly moving after the Lord. "And just where are we going?"

"To my room of course. Unless you have a fetish for rather public displays?" Folken resumed walking.

Dilandau managed not to blush. He didn't care how public his sex life became. Letting someone watch him was a whole different matter however. To cover his embarrassment, he pouted fetchingly, though the effect was lost on Folken who didn't look back. "Why are we going to your room? Mine is closer." Folken might look good disheveled on his sheets.

"Maybe, but I want to go to my room. Oh, and Dilandau? I'm going to be the one taking you. Not the other way around." 

Dilandau stopped mid-stride, his eyes wide, face incredulous. "What?!" Folken simply kept walking, serving to add to Dilandau's sudden anger. "You? Take _me_? Thinking rather highly of ourself, aren't we, Folken."

"You're not exactly in a position to argue, now are you? You need what I can offer you. Does it bother you so much?" The older Lord's voice was calm, level. Reasonable even. Exactly what Dilandau didn't want to hear. Unfortunately, Folken was right. Dilandau had no one else to go to. Perhaps he could just get it over with...

Reaching his room, Folken opened the door, stepping in to the darkness. Not once had he looked back to see if Dilandau was still following him or not. Let the boy come if he wanted. He'd have his fun... But Dilandau might not get the relief he'd assumed was offered. 

Dilandau had indeed continued to trail behind the other man, seething all the way. He always had to make things difficult, nothing with him could ever be easy. The silver haired youth peered into the dark room, pausing at the doorway. With light behind him and nothing but shadow in the room, he could see nothing, so he was naturally quite surprised when a hand snapped out to grab him, yanking him into the room. With a yelp, he was tossed unceremoniously onto Folken's large bed. 

"Damnit Folken-" Before he could finish his sentence, or even his thought, Dilandau found himself pinned down on his back, scarlet eyes glaring up at the dark shadow that was Folken. Warm but hard lips quickly consumed the younger Lord's, claiming them, leaving no room for misinterpretation. He was to be the older Lord's bitch and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. 

Dilandau's head spun, and it took him a moment to register that the lips had left his, a deep, vaguely dangerous voice speaking low, close to his ear. A cold shiver ran through his form once his mind processed the words.

"I'm going to use you Dilandau.... I'm going to treat you just like you treat your little Dragonslayers... You're going to scream for me." A feral grin twisted the larger man's lips.

"I don't s-scream..." Folken's grin widened at the waver in the younger man's voice. Not so sure of himself anymore... He'd have to be careful of course... Too much conflict and Dilandau's already fragile mind could take an... unfortunate turn. He didn't need to lose the young man on the battlefield. 

Of course the risk would make things even more interesting...

"You will simply have to learn then. Or perhaps you'll remember. I've heard you scream before you know." Dilandau's jaw clenched at the words. He didn't like being reminded of his weaknesses. 

"Bastard. I'll-" Once again Dilandau's words were cut off, this time in surprise as his shirt was neatly stripped from him, buttons scattering merrily across the floor. Only three or so had actually been buttoned, but he certainly hadn't expected Folken to rip the shirt open.

With the material gone and more flesh bared to him, Folken smirked, leaning down to nip at the flawless expanse, his hands, both flesh and metal, running down Dilandau's sides. How tempting it was to give a careless flick of his wrist, letting cold metal fingertips glide serenely over the smooth skin, leaving streamers of red, marking him. Such marks would be hard to explain away however... 

And so, the hands continued on their path downwards, shifting to the pants obscuring a complete view of Dilandau's form. They paused only for a moment at the slender hips before gliding in, gripping the top and pulling down in a long smooth motion. Folken gave up his prize, a nipple he'd been tormenting, to sit back and remove the offending garment completely, taking the socks as well. They were tossed carelessly into a pile with the discarded shirt.

Dilandau lay under the larger man, unusually quiet, his eyes wide, disbelieving. Was this actually happening to him? He was spread out on Folken's bed, being methodically stripped and prepared, as if he was some feast for a hungry animal. And perhaps he was. The look in Folken's eyes... Not even Dilandau could dismiss such a look, or halt a slight shiver of trepidation. Something wasn't right here...

But the recapture of his nipple sent most thought from his mind. His body was only too glad to respond to the touches. Arching, he sucked in a breath, wary of the metal arm, but the danger of it added a tang of pleasure all it's own.

"Nnn... Folken..." Snapping from his seeming trance, Dilandau lifted his arms, curling a hand into the other's hair, attempting to pull him closer as he arched. Folken wanted him to be a wanton little toy? Well, he could play along... For now at least. Until he got his chance to take back a bit of the control which he so loved.

As if Folken had any intention of letting such a thing happen... Teasing the bud of flesh without mercy, he looked up at the young face, quite enjoying the look of rapture. Dilandau would look exquisite in the throes of passion. Batting the hands away as they reached for his clothing, he sat back, again relinquishing the nipple, but only after he'd worked it into a throbbing pebble.

Taking a moment to simply look at what was offered, the older of the Lords began slipping from his own clothes, rebuffing any attempts Dilandau made to help. Annoyed, Dilandau finally dropped his arms, just watching, shifting uncomfortably. He'd been ignored for far too long. 

A hand snaked down slowly, reaching for his arousal, seeking at least momentary relief. Perhaps he could entice Folken into speeding his ass up. Dilandau jerked his hand back as soon as his fingertips brushed along his needy shaft however, a shocked squeak leaving him as his hand was slapped sharply. 

Growling in a rage, Dilandau glared up at Folken. "Damn you! I'm not your plaything you know. I came here for one reason! Get on with it or I'm leaving."

"Not my plaything?" Folken chuckled softly, slipping his pants off, letting them slide slowly over the edge of the bed, keeping his perch atop the smaller man. Once freed of the restrictive garments, he leaned down, barely an inch from Dilandau's face, plenty close enough to see the flicker of uncertainty in the crimson eyes as he spoke. "Oh, but tonight you will be..."

Any protests Dilandau may have made were cut off as Folken all but sucked the life out of the younger man through his lips. He'd make sure that there was nothing for Dilandau to complain about. At least initially... Perhaps he'd play nice and be gentle. Not his usual style... But it could prove to be even more entertaining in the long run. Maybe.

Easing up on the kiss, he looked down at Dilandau, smirking slightly, running his flesh hand down the smooth chest, lower to skim over the flat stomach, finally letting his fingertips trace over the rigid flesh.

The action earned him a cry of pleasure and a sharp arch, Dilandau's hips leaving the bed. "Ahh! Folken..." Thoughts of rebelling and trying to take back the control that he felt was exclusively his began fading. If Folken could relieve the bloody ache that was tormenting him, he might just relinquish control. Once.

"So eager... and responsive. I shall quite enjoy playing with you." Dilandau squirmed under Folken, teeth gritted, snarling. "Or perhaps I'll just have fun screwing you senseless." Shifting slightly, the older man reached for the small table set next to his bed, opening a drawer to pull out a small jar.

A soft whimper escaped the silver haired Lord as Folken's touch was once again taken from him. He was going to explode, he just knew it. Half lidded crimson eyes watched the larger man as he moved, holding the jar in his metal hand, dipping his fingers into the scented oil held inside.

The slicked fingers moved down between Dilandau's legs, nudging them apart, sliding farther in, slowly, one finger tracing downwards, seeking the hidden entrance. It was found easily and quickly breached, the searching digit sliding deep without hesitation. A second finger soon joined the first, moving, stretching, heedless of the small gasp the ministrations drew.

Dilandau's eyes squeezed shut, attempting to keep himself relaxed. He'd never been taken before, but he certainly knew how things worked. He'd been the first for most of his Dragonslayers. Though it seemed like Folken was rushing a bit... Even though Dilandau treated his men harshly, accepting nothing less than perfection, he was a caring lover when he took them to his bed. Forceful perhaps. Dominant; absolutely. But he took his time, ensuring that they were ready for him.

Which seemed to be something that had slipped Folken's mind. He barely added a third finger before removing them, setting the jar on the small table. Turning his attention back to the waiting body, he used the last of the oil on his hand to coat himself, gripping Dilandau's hips and pressing forward.

Wild eyes snapped open, looking up at Folken. He couldn't really be serious... The man was rather generously endowed... And though at other times such a thing would hardly bother him, he might even have a bit more fun if things were different, he was rather worried... He'd hardly been prepared at all. This was going to hurt.

Before the youth could voice his concerns, Folken thrust forward, forcing himself into the virgin body below him, ripping a sharp scream from Dilandau. The younger Lord bit down harshly on his lower lip, trying to stifle the sound, small whimpers escaping. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears threatening. He was sure he'd felt something tear... 

Folken on the other hand, was more than delighted. "Ah. I see you do indeed remember. Good." His flesh hand wrapped itself around Dilandau's length, rubbing slowly, forcing the organ to remain hard despite the pain. Gripping a hip with his metal hand, he gave another thrust, pushing himself the rest of the way into the youth, drawing another pained cry.

It stung... So badly. He was sure he wouldn't walk normally again for weeks. He didn't even want to imagine the damage that had been done. Trying his best to ignore the pain, relax himself and possibly gain some sort of pleasure from the experience, Dilandau forced his eyes open, looking up at the elder of the two.

"Something the matter Dilandau? You seem to be in pain... But you're wonderfully tight you know... Perfect..." Folken rocked his hips, allowing a soft groan, the movement only sending hot spikes of pain through Dilandau's already abused body. A cold smirk met the soft whimper and wince. "I could have given you exactly what you wanted. Been gentle with you. But you couldn't even ask for that. So now you'll get what I see fit to give you. Now, now. Don't cry." Folken raised his hand, wiping at the tears that had finally spilled down Dilandau's cheeks, the touch absurdly gentle considering his previous actions. 

Dilandau turned his head away from the hand, closing his eyes, simply praying that it would be over soon. He hated the tears that flowed down his face, hated the man on and within him. Hated himself for showing such weakness. Folken's next words, however, drew a low sob from the snowy beauty.

"I'm only treating you like you treat them. Don't you want to know what they feel?" He wanted to tell the other man it wasn't true. He didn't hurt his lovers... did he? He made them beg... He used them for his own pleasure, taking them to his bed whenever he felt the need. He never asked. He ordered that they be there. But his men enjoyed it... Chesta. Chesta had cried. As he was crying now. How did he know that Chesta wasn't begging just to get it over with, as he wanted to do?

Folken pulled back to thrust mercilessly into the now limp form below him. The fight seemed to have left the younger Lord, the fire within him dimmed. Another cry answered the movement, and a whimper followed each thrust after. It was all very pleasing to Folken. Dilandau, however, felt as if he'd gone numb. The pain was still there, though it had faded to more of a dull throb. The barest hint of pleasure came from Folken's still moving hand. How could he ever forgive himself? His men... They looked to him... Another sob wracked his form, a single coherent thought drifting through the haze that was his mind. Chesta... I'm sorry.

He didn't know how long it lasted, Folken moving above him, in him. Speaking to him, telling him how wonderful he was, yet all the while reminding him that he was being used, just as he used his men, as he was claimed harshly. The metal fingers marked him, cutting into the skin of his hip as Folken lost himself to his own pleasure. Dilandau was beyond caring. He almost came, soon after Folken. Almost was granted the relief he'd been seeking all along, but just before he could reach his climax, Folken clamped his hand tightly around the base of his shaft, denying him, pulling forth yet another harsh cry, full of the teen's frustration and pain. 

Folken was still a moment or two before he moved away, removing himself from his broken lover. The youth hadn't moved, sprawled over the bed as if he'd fallen there. A fallen angel... The analogy suited him. Fallen from grace. He felt dirty as Folken coolly informed him that nothing more was required of him, that he could gather his things and go. So like the words he'd first said to his Dragonslayers when he'd leave them, ignoring their hurt faces and pleas to stay.

Without being aware of doing so, he'd dragged himself up from the bed, gathered his clothing and left the room, not even bothering to redress himself. Luckily, he met no one on the way back to his room. How would he ever explain how he came to be naked, blood running down his leg from his hip and his punished rear, mingling with Folken's seed, carrying his clothing in a careless ball. Slipping into the blessed peace of his room, he let the door slide shut, dropping the clothes. 

A bath... He needed a bath.

He never made it to his little bathroom however. Leaning heavily against the wall, he found himself huddled down in one corner, weeping, no longer caring about the tears that dripped from his face. He was numb inside... Empty. And that ache was still there to further torment him.

Curling one hand about his own shaft, he stroked quickly, bringing himself to an unsatisfying end, sobs rather than moans announcing his climax. 

Finally, exhausted, Dilandau slipped into a dreamless sleep, finding some measure of peace. Stray tears still lingered on his cheeks, blood and fluids, both his own and Folken's left to dry on his pale skin. His last thought was of his Dragonslayers, hoping they could forgive him... Praying that they took the weekend for their vacation as well... How was he ever going to face them? 

~*~

Chesta walked quietly through the passages of the Vione, wearing a cheerful smile as he carried his things back to his room. He'd returned early from the soldiers' allotted time off. He didn't have any family to visit, and though he liked his fellow Dragonslayers well enough, he felt like he was imposing when he stayed with them. Not to mention the fact that he'd had to watch Gatti and Dalet hang all over each other.

They were a cute couple... But it only helped to add to Chesta's loneliness. Now that he was back... Perhaps he'd get a little time with Lord Dilandau. A sigh answered the thought. The silver haired man was difficult to deal with at times, but he had their best interests at heart. He wanted them to do well in battle and return in one piece.

All of the Dragonslayers had strong feelings for their Lord. He'd chosen them after all. Given them Guymelefs. Taught them to fight. He was their patron. But Chesta... As much as he might try to deny it and as foolish as it might be, Chesta loved Dilandau. And any time he got with his Lord was time he cherished. With none of the other Dragonslayers back yet, Dilandau might even send for him.

The thought was answered with a slight shiver. No one in their right mind would seek out Dilandau without being called for... But he wanted to see his Lord... He needed an excuse then. Pondering as he tucked his clothing away, Chesta finally smiled. What excuse better then one he could actually justify? Upon returning, he should report to his commanding officer. Dilandau was the only man the Dragonslayers answered to. They were strictly under his control. Therefore, he could go find his Lord and not have to worry about punishment.

Finishing with his things, Chesta turned and left his room, heading for Dilandau's own chambers, the most likely place he'd find the other man. Even if he did get slapped, it would be worth it to see his Lord again. He could never tell Dilandau such a thing, but he'd missed the silver haired youth and his powerful persona.

It didn't take long for the blonde youth to reach the door to his commander's room. Knocking lightly, he waited, hands clasped behind his back. Receiving no answer, he pressed the button to open the door tentatively, peeking in. The room was still dark, the lights off. Although it wasn't completely uncommon for Dilandau to brood in the dark.

"Lord Dilandau?" Chesta stepped into the room, looking around, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. Perhaps he really wasn't in his rooms... Glancing around, Chesta was just about to leave when a huddled form in the corner caught his eye. With a confused frown, he made his way closer. His eyes snapped wide when he realized that the figure was actually Dilandau.

Kneeling next to the prone form, Chesta reached out to lay a hand on Dilandau's shoulder, giving him a gentle shake. "Lord Dilandau? Are you alright?" Chesta chewed at his lower lip. It wasn't like Dilandau to be found in such a state. And there was something on his leg... 

"Blood! Lord Dilandau. Lord Dilandau! Wake up..." Crimson eyes slowly blinked open, bloodshot from crying, looking up at the form next to him. It took him a moment to get his bearings. Why was he on the floor? He... hurt. Last night... Folken. He and Folken... had...

Tears again formed in the young Lord's eyes, trickling down his cheeks, following the same paths his tears had taken the night before. Lifting a hand, he wiped at the wetness, trying to hold back a sniffle.

"Lord Dilandau..." The soft voice next to him called him back to the present. Dilandau looked over into concerned blue eyes. Chesta... Chesta had come to him. He simply stared at the Dragonslayer for a moment before he all but launched himself at him, burying his face against his shoulder.

"Chesta... Chesta, I'm so sorry..."

This wasn't happening... This couldn't possibly be happening. Dilandau didn't cry. And Dilandau certainly didn't apologize. He did what he wanted without regret. Curling his arms around the shuddering form, Chesta looked down at his Lord, a deep frown creasing his face. Something terrible must have happened while everyone was away. But Dilandau didn't have any family... Few friends. And then there was the blood... Someone must have hurt him then. The blonde's eyes narrowed. He'd personally kill whoever had done such damage if he had to.

"Please Lord Dilandau... Don't cry. It's all right. Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong." Attempting to offer his commander some comfort, he rocked the sobbing form, lifting a hand to stroke over the silver hair. Soft... Dilandau's hair was soft, even rumpled as it was. The realization brought a small smile to Chesta's lips.

Nothing wrong...how he longed to believe such words. Chesta truly was sweet. Trying to comfort him, not even knowing why his normally strong, impassive Lord was breaking down in his arms. The only emotions Dilandau ever showed were anger and joy when things went his way in battle.

The young Lord tried to get control of himself. This was no way to behave. But he couldn't pull himself away from the gentility offered to him. The soothing presence. It was something he desperately needed but had never before realized it. Composing himself enough to at least speak, he took a deep breath, not lifting his head.

"No Chesta, you're wrong... I should be sorry... How can you even look at me? I've used you... All of you. I never asked. I took... You've even begged for it to be over..." Dilandau stifled another sob, tightening his grip on Chesta's arms, finally looking up, face tear streaked and distraught. "Is-is there any way you could forgive me? I'll never touch you again, I swear..."

"No!" Chesta blinked once at the sudden look of horror on Dilandau's face, hurrying to explain. "No, Lord Dilandau. You don't need my forgiveness. You've done nothing that I haven't enjoyed... If you hadn't taken me in the first place, I never would have known that... That's what I wanted." A light blush colored the Dragonslayer's cheeks, but he continued speaking, lifting a hand to brush away the tears still running down Dilandau's face. "When I beg it's because I want more. Because you drive me mad with need... You've driven me to climax countless times... I- I came back early, hoping that you might call for me... I want you to touch me."

"Chesta... But..." Dilandau's words were cut off as Chesta leaned in to press his lips to those of his Lord, hoping the bold move wouldn't ruin his confession or result in a handprint across his face. The lips were soft and welcoming, just like all of Chesta seemed to be, and Dilandau lost himself to the tenderness. 

There was no battle. No striving for dominance, no need to claim. Dilandau didn't take the kiss. He shared it. Pulling back after a moment, the silver haired beauty slowly opened his eyes, not even having been aware that he'd closed them. There was a shy smile on Chesta's lips, and Dilandau lifted a hand to run a finger over them, following their curve, as if he couldn't figure out how a simple kiss could convey such emotion.

Dropping his hand, Dilandau looked into the blue eyes, his voice nothing more than a whisper when he spoke. "Thank you, Chesta."

Chesta's smile widened, then faltered slightly. "You're more than welcome Lord Dilandau. I only want to do what I can for you. But... what brought all of this about? Something must have happened..." He finished tentatively. Perhaps Dilandau wouldn't even answer, or calmly inform him that it was none of his business. But at least he'd asked.

Dilandau looked down, biting his lower lip. How could he tell Chesta the truth? Oh, I was out for an evening stroll and guess who I happened upon? Folken of all people. Then I want back to his room with him and he fucked my brains out. Then he kicked me out and I came back here, naked and cried myself to sleep while berating myself for being so stupid. Somehow, that made things sound even worse. But he made an attempt.

"I... Folken... We..." He broke off, not sure how to put it, and unable to spit the words out. Looking up, tears threatened the crimson eyes once more and he couldn't keep his lower lip from trembling slightly. "Chesta, I want a bath..."

Chesta knew better than to push for an answer. If he got an answer at all, if would only be when Dilandau was ready to tell him. But the fact that Dilandau couldn't come up with an answer was rather ominous. As was the fact that Folken was involved. He couldn't exactly get away with killing the man.

Gently disentangling himself from his commander, Chesta stood, leaning down to gather Dilandau up into his arms. He was surprisingly light; especially when considering how much strength he could show in battle. The only one on the ship with any hope of besting his Lord would be Folken. At the thought, the normally passive blue eyes darkened. 

Moving into the bathroom, Chesta flipped on a light before setting his charge down on the edge of the room's tub. Dilandau much preferred baths to showers, and as such, he had a tub rather than a simple nozzle in a small stall. Turning on the water, Chesta made sure the temperature wasn't too hot, testing it with is fingers.

While doing so, he glanced over at his Lord, trying to keep back an exclamation of worry. There were streaks of blood all down Dilandau's left leg, seeming to originate from several small wounds at his hip. There was also a little blood down the backs of his legs from the looks of it. And Dilandau seemed to be uncomfortable sitting...

Chesta's eyes snapped wide. Folken had raped Dilandau? The idea seemed to fit in place. Such a thing was likely to cause such a drastic reaction. Turning the water off, Chesta kept his thought to himself, incase he was actually wrong. Though he didn't think so. Scooping Dilandau up once more, he carefully lowered the listless form into the water.

Dilandau stiffened slightly as the warmth touched his wounds. It made his rear sting a little as well. But the comfort of the water far outweighed the discomfort. He settled back against the tub with a sigh, sinking down in.

Making sure his superior had soap, shampoo and the like at hand, Chesta turned to leave, intending on giving Dilandau privacy to bathe in peace. He was stopped by a hand snapping out to take a firm hold on his wrist. Looking back, he met Dilandau's wide eyes.

"No... Don't leave me Chesta. Please don't leave me alone. You can just sit quietly if you want, or join me for all I care. Just don't leave..." Even if Chesta could have denied his Lord something, he never could have ignored the pleading eyes. Dilandau looked... vulnerable. And that wasn't at all normal. 

With a soft sigh, the blonde slipped from his clothing, leaving it in a pile, moving to slip into the warm water as well, settling himself behind Dilandau, letting his arms drape around the taller boy.

Dilandau relaxed back into the welcome embrace with a grateful sigh. Heaven must be something like this... He didn't protest when Chesta took up the soap and a cloth, beginning to gently wash his tired body, carefully erasing the trails of blood. He'd end up with a nasty bruise on his hip to go with the puncture wounds, but luckily, no one would see them.

The cloth left no area untouched, gliding over the smooth skin, cleaning away all traces of Folken. Finishing with Dilandau's legs, Chesta moved the cloth up over his stomach, then to his chest, the gentle scrubbing turning into more of a caress. Dilandau's head tipped back to rest on Chesta's shoulder, his eyes falling shut.

"Mmm... You're too good to me Chesta."

The soft voice spoke against his ear as he was nuzzled. "Someone has to be, Lord Dilandau. I'm more than happy to be the one." Chesta's cloth covered hand circled a nipple slowly, closing in until he rubbed over it lightly, extremely pleased by the shiver the touch caused. He moved his other hand up as well, pressing his palm to Dilandau's chest, rubbing back and forth, able to feel the heart beating.

As much as Dilandau enjoyed the feeling of the gentle hands running over him, he couldn't forget Folken's words. Lifting his hands, he captured Chesta's, pulling them away from his skin. "Chesta..."

The blonde tried not to pout as his hands were moved away. "Lord Dilandau... Don't you want me to touch you?" Feeling rather bold, Chesta turned his head slightly, giving Dilandau's ear a lick. He'd offer his Lord comfort. Among other things.

Dilandau tried to ignore the lick, giving one of Chesta's hands a squeeze. He was still rather sore from the previous night, but he'd never really gotten the satisfaction he'd ached for. "I don't deserve to want anything from you, Chesta. You can tell me you want it all you'd like. But I know how I treated you. Folken... Folken showed me."

Chesta looked away, the uncharacteristic frown back on his face. Unconsciously, he tightened his arms around the slender form, tucking his head down next to Dilandau's, letting their cheeks touch. "Folken hurt you... I thought so. Bastard." Wide crimson eyes looked back. That was rather unlike Chesta... 

"No... It was my fault. I was wandering because... I couldn't sleep. I came across Folken. He offered... At least I think he offered. But I accepted. And he... He said he wasn't gentle because I wouldn't ask him... He said that he was just treating me the way I treated my men. The way I treated you." The tears that Dilandau thought he'd finally gotten over appeared once more, pricking at his eyes. "He just used me as he wanted... Then told me to go. That's exactly what I do to you."

"But he hurt you, Lord Dilandau. You don't hurt us. You've never harmed me. And you've never taken me when I didn't want you to. I'd prefer to stay... Though I leave you in peace when you wish it. You are my commander." Chesta pressed his hands to Dilandau's chest once again as the grip on his wrists slipped, holding the other youth close.

"I don't just want to be your commander!" Dilandau bit his lip immediately after the words had been spoken. Where had that come from? But the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was true. His men did serve under him. He was strict with their training. But when they were in his rooms, he didn't want to just be their commander. Not Chesta's anyway... Chesta was too good for that.

Taken aback, Chesta just looked at his Lord for a moment, confused, but also trying to suppress a swell of hope. Could Dilandau have feelings for him? Chesta didn't want to allow himself to believe and then have his wishes dashed. "Lord Dilandau... I think you need to rest... Why don't we finish your bath?" With a soft smile, the blonde gathered a little more soap on the cloth he'd been using, working on Dilandau's back.

The silver haired Lord didn't argue. He could hardly explain what he was feeling to himself, let alone to someone else. He stiffened slightly as the cloth slid lower, over his rear, dipping between gently to get the last of the blood. The cleaning was thorough, but careful. Chesta was obviously trying not to cause any more pain.

Discarding the cloth, Chesta began on Dilandau's silver hair, working shampoo into the silken strands, making sure to get it all clean before rinsing the lather out. All of the Dragonslayers knew that Dilandau was very proud of his appearance. Once the last of the lather had been rinsed away, Chesta carefully stood, draining the water and offering Dilandau a hand.

Reaching up, the battered man accepted the offer, standing with a little difficulty. Chesta helped him step from the tub and wrapped a towel about his waist. It hurt to move. It hurt to think... It nearly hurt to breathe. But Chesta's hands were soothing, helping to ease his tense muscles as he was dried, then drawn towards his bed.

It was a good thing Chesta had returned early, Dilandau realized, as well as acted so boldly. If he hadn't come, he might still have been in the same spot three days later, unwashed, hungry and well past the point of being comforted.

Pushed down carefully onto his bed, Dilandau let himself settle into the softness, thanking the Gods that Chesta had decided to show him such kindness. Before the blonde could tuck his Lord in, Dilandau had drawn him down into the bed as well, wrapping his arms firmly around the Dragonslayer.

Chesta didn't move for a moment. Dilandau was holding him... Just as he'd always wanted. Swallowing around the sudden tightness in his throat, he pulled the sheets up, settling close to the other youth, his arms wrapping around the other form as well.

Holding and being held, Dilandau quickly fell asleep, feeling oddly right, pressed close to someone. Feeling safe. Chesta lay awake for a little while, simply reveling in the closeness, listening to his Lord's even breathing. He felt very protective of Dilandau. He'd see to it that he wasn't hurt again. One way or another. Satisfied, and more comfortable than he'd been in quite some time, Chesta quietly followed his commander, his love, into slumber. 

~*~

Dilandau woke first, the smallest of smiles flickering over his lips. He was warm... comfortable. Perhaps he could just lounge in bed all day. Stretching, he winced, pain throbbing dully through his hip, reminding him of the wounds there. And how they came to be. With a sigh, he snuggled back into the bed, jumping in surprise when he was nuzzled.

Crimson eyes met sleepy blue. Chesta was still in bed with him. He hadn't left... Finding his arms still settled around the blonde, Dilandau tightened his grip, pressing close, earning him a brilliant if groggy smile from Chesta.

"Mmmm... G'morning..." Chesta gave his Lord another affectionate nuzzle, curled up close, his head tucked down against Dilandau's chest. Smiling softly, the silver haired youth leaned in to press a light kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Morning... Did you sleep well?" One of Dilandau's hands shifted up, fingers running through Chesta's hair, stroking through the soft strands over and over again. A tiny moan met the caress, Chesta's eyes fluttering closed.

"Very well... I don't think I've ever slept better." Dilandau allowed a light chuckle, watching his Dragonslayer. The little blonde was so cute, taking pleasure in the simplest things. How had he never noticed how much Chesta liked snuggling before? Burying his fingers in the blonde strands, Dilandau nestled the youth to himself, skin pressed tightly to skin. Holding Chesta close was the least he could do, not to mention he rather enjoyed it.

Chesta ran his hands down Dilandau's back, tracing over the warm skin, perfectly content. Until Dilandau's stomach growled, protesting being empty for nearly a day. With a giggle, Chesta looked up.

"Perhaps you should get something to eat, Lord Dilandau."

The silver haired Lord made a face, glancing down to give his stomach a mock glare. "My body is always betraying me... Sometimes I find it hard to believe that it's my own at all." With a sigh Dilandau looked at Chesta, no hints of insanity lurking in his eyes. Just a relaxed peace. "But I don't want to get up... It's too comfortable here." He nuzzled the blonde softly to emphasize his words.

"I could go and get you something if you'd rather stay here. You really should eat something. You need to keep your strength up." Dilandau's arms tightened farther around Chesta when he suggested leaving, drawing a smile from the blonde. "I promise I'll return. But you're obviously hungry."

Chesta blinked when Dilandau did a very un-Dilandau like thing. He pouted. And while he might use a pout to try to get his way with a superior, he never pouted in front of his men. Rather amused, Chesta shifted a hand, touching a finger to the jutting lower lip. "Lord Dilandau... are you pouting?"

Realizing his pouting wasn't going to work, Dilandau parted his lips, darting his tongue out to give the digit a slow lick. "Fine. You can go. But you'd better come back." Dilandau frowned softly, loosening his arms around Chesta. He was hungry, but he really didn't want to be left alone. Though Chesta had promised... And Chesta would never lie.

Stealing a soft kiss, the blonde slipped from the bed, moving to the bathroom to gather his clothes, slipping into them. The casual uniform was a large part of his wardrobe anyway. Though it was slightly wrinkled from spending the night on the floor, it would serve well enough. He was only searching out some breakfast after all.

Dilandau watched quietly from the bed, burrowed down into the blankets. It was really a shame to cover up such a perfect form... He blinked. Where had that come from? Though Chesta had always been the one he called on most... Maybe he did feel something for the blonde Dragonslayer. The young Lord muffled a snicker as some part of his mind mentally rolled its eyes in a 'Duh' type expression.

So he liked Chesta... Dilandau settled his head back onto the pillow as the other youth left with a glance over his shoulder and a small smile. Such a gentle soul... how had he gotten lucky enough to find such a man?

With a soft smile the silver haired youth closed his eyes, relaxing with a little sigh, waiting for Chesta to come back. Waiting for his love to return. 

~*~

Chesta walked once again through the corridors of the fortress, this time seeking out the kitchens. His mind wandered slowly as he walked, bringing a soft smile to his lips. He'd gotten to stay the night in Dilandau's room. And not just stay... He'd been settled down into Dilandau's bed, curled up with him. He heaved a sigh, attempting not to feel all warm and gooey inside.

The smile faltered however, when he turned his thoughts to why he'd been able to stay. He freverently hoped that his Lord had wanted him to stay for more than his kindness. He didn't want to return with the food he was seeking only to find the same cold Dilandau he normally faced.

And since when had he become just Dilandau? If he ever slipped and forgot the title of Lord, he'd surely have a handprint on his cheek. At the very least. Chesta wondered absently if people like Folken had caused Dilandau... Lord Dilandau to turn out as he had. Often cold, moody and brooding...

Chesta's thoughts were cut short as the object of his conjectures and current disgust rounded a corner. Biting his tongue, he kept walking, not quite able to keep from glaring, his eyes flashing fire and venom.

Folken glanced toward the Dragonslayer absently. The young men were no concern of his. They were Dilandau's brats. He paused slightly though when he noticed the glare. He wasn't sure of the boy's name, but if he recalled correctly, this one was one of the more gentle souls, kept more for his abilities than his strength. But if looks could kill, not even ash would be left of the Lord.

He was back early... He must have encountered Dilandau then. Smirking suddenly, Folken spoke as he passed the boy, his voice quiet, but easily heard by the other.

"Do me a favor and give my regards to Dilandau."

For a split second Chesta's eyes snapped wide, hardly believing he'd heard correctly. How dare he... Without a second thought, Chesta spun around, eyes narrowed, all but growling at the larger man, his voice holding no hint of respect.

"Folken..." The name was nothing more than a hiss. "How could you do such a thing to Lord Dilandau?"

With a slightly wider smirk, Folken turned to the younger man, his cape pulled close about his form as it usually was, giving him an impenetrable, cocoonish look. "You forget your place boy. I am your superior. I would suggest you learn a little respect. Dilandau is under my command as well. I'll do as I please with him. And I didn't exactly force the little slut."

The Dragonslayer's eyes narrowed farther. Within seconds his face was bare inches from Folken's, hands clenched at his sides as he tried to keep from strangling the man. His normally gentle, soft voice held a harsh edge, the gleam in his eyes enough to make even Dilandau proud. "Lord Dilandau is a good man. He's gentle. He cares about us. He'd never take us if we didn't want him to. Which is more than I can say for you."

The Lord frowned, catching himself just before flinching back from the sudden movement. It wouldn't do at all to show any sort of weakness in front of the pup. Though the rage emanating from him was quite real... "In case you hadn't noticed, I have things that require my attention. So if you'd be so kind as to get to the point..." Folken knew he was pushing the boy and he thought nothing of it. Until Chesta's blue eyes flashed nearly white.

Chesta saw Folken's eyes widen. Noticed the momentary spark of undisguised fear. He wasn't completely sure what caused it, but as long as it kept his hands off of Dilandau, he didn't care. Bearing clenched teeth, the blonde continued glaring, a strange, almost frightening aura coalescing around him. "The point is... If you touch Lord Dilandau again, I'll make sure you're found dead."

Folken watched the young man for a moment, a grudging respect growing for the blonde. The boy had to know what he was capable of... At the very least the Lord could have the boy removed. One way or another. Yet here he was, challenging him. Threatening him even. It would have been amusing, if Folken weren't trying to continue looking calm. For some reason the boy was a little frightening. Perhaps he took after Dilandau a bit too much.

"You would dare threaten me? I out rank you by far." Chesta only smiled, his lips curling in a less than pleasant way. Folken finally took a step back, attempting to glare at the Dragonslayer.

"I'm not speaking to you as a soldier, _Lord_ Folken." The title rolled easily off Chesta's tongue, dripping with sarcasm. "I'm speaking as one man to another. Don't touch Dilandau again."

Folken allowed himself a small smirk, crossing his arms over his chest, regarding Chesta. "Oh, I see. You like Dilandau. And you want him for yourself. Do you really think you could keep him satisfied? You should know Dilandau's reputation much better than I, and everyone knows. After all, you live with a good half of his other lovers."

"I'll gladly share him with the other Dragonslayers. But I will not share him with you." Chesta finished with a growl, leaning closer to the larger man, closing a little more of the distance between them.

"Feh. Believe what you'd like about your precious Dilandau. He's not worth my time anyway. I should have never dirtied myself with the likes of him." Turning curtly, Folken walked away, following his original path, leaving the young blonde behind without so much as a second glance.

Chesta glared at Folken's retreating back, crossing his arms with a huff. Damn that man... He was aggravating to the extreme... as well as entirely too full of himself. But he left... He left after basically telling Chesta that he'd leave Dilandau alone. With a sudden triumphant grin the blonde turned, continuing his quest for food.

His victory was short lived however, the euphoria slowly overtaken by the realization of what could have happened. By the time Chesta had gathered some fruit and juice for himself and Dilandau and returned to his master's room with it, he was rather pale, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

Entering the room, Chesta moved to the small table next to Dilandau's bed, setting his findings down. Glad that he'd remembered glasses, the Dragonslayer filled them, trying not to spill the liquid, his hands still not being very cooperative.

Hearing Chesta return, Dilandau poked his head out of the blankets, smiling softly. He'd begun to worry about the blonde. It seemed to him that it took much longer than necessary to search out a meal. Though something didn't seem quite right...

"Chesta? Are you alright? You seem... pale."

Forcing a smile, Chesta looked to his Lord. "I'm fine Lord Dilandau. Don't trouble yourself over me. I got some juice and I brought fruit. I figured that would be easier. Less mess as well." He held out an apple and a pear, offering them to Dilandau. "Apple or pear? I think I grabbed an orange as well..."

Reaching out, the silver haired Lord curled his fingers gently around Chesta's wrist, pulling at him, easily tugging him onto the bed. In an uncharacteristic show of affection and worry, Dilandau wrapped his arms around his Dragonslayer, holding him close. "Chesta... I know something's wrong. I will worry about you... You're all I have."

A light flush lit the blonde's cheeks with soft color. He felt suddenly warm... As well as wanted. Unable to keep from snuggling into the Lord, he let out a sigh, hiding his face against Dilandau's chest. "I'm not all you have Lord Dilandau... There are the others."

"But you're the only one I want." The words left the silver haired youth's lips before he even had a chance to think about them. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately... But he didn't regret his words. "Now... What happened?"

Chesta's head snapped up at his superior's words, eyes wide. He was the one Dilandau wanted? Just him. He looked away, both to hide his quivering lower lip and because of the question. "I ran into Folken on the way to the kitchens."

Dilandau's eyes widened then narrowed. He'd strangle Folken himself if he so much as touched Chesta. He could hurt him all he wanted, but when he decided to torment those he cared about... "And? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Chesta attempted to hide his smile, still rather pleased with himself. "No, he didn't hurt me... He didn't even touch me. I... kinda told him off... And threatened him."

"What?!" Dilandau's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, staring at the younger man. He'd confronted Folken and been able to return? Unscathed?

Hiding his head once again the Dragonslayer continued timidly, his voice slightly muffled. "We talked... Mostly civilly. And he said he wouldn't touch you again and walked away." Chesta closed his eyes, falling silent, waiting to be reprimanded.

"You... He-" Dilandau lapsed into silence, not really sure what to say. Gentle, innocent little Chesta had actually stood up to Folken, defending him... Chewing at his lower lip to keep the tears that suddenly threatened at bay, Dilandau tightened his arms around the blonde. His blonde. "You stood up to Folken for me?"

"Of course I did. He had no right to touch you in the first place. And the comment he made... 'Give Dilandau my regards'." Chesta growled, once again getting caught up in his anger, not even noticing Dilandau's amazed look. "Bastard. He'll regret it if he so much as thinks about touching you again." Glowering, the blonde pressed close to Dilandau, attempting to not squish the fruit he still held.

With a soft sniffle, Dilandau wrapped his arms tightly around Chesta's neck, burying his face against the youth's shoulder, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Chesta... Do you really care for me so much? Folken could have destroyed you."

The tight embrace caught the Dragonslayer off guard. Blinking his blue eyes, a soft blush colored Chesta's cheeks, leaning his head down to rest it against the silver haired Lord's. "Folken could have done as he pleased with me... As long as he left you alone. I care deeply for you... I always have."

Dilandau squeezed his eyes shut, trying vainly to keep his tears at bay. One slipped free, slowly sliding down his cheek as he raised his head, looking at Chesta. The once cold, uncaring Lord let out a shaky breath as the little blonde kissed the tear away. He leaned in as soon as Chesta had pulled back, capturing his lips heatedly, tasting the bitter, salty tang of his tear, mingled with the blonde's own sweet flavor.

Chesta accepted the kiss eagerly, moaning softly at all of the emotions poured into a gesture Dilandau normally took for granted. Pulling back finally, both participants in need of air, blue eyes met crimson. "D-Dilandau..."

The young Lord's eyes widened, looking at Chesta dumbly for a moment. He watched quietly as the blonde bowed his head, immediately realizing his mistake. When he started to stammer apologies, looking about ready to burst into tears, Dilandau pressed a finger to the other's lips gently, silencing him.

Chesta flinched at the touch, expecting a slap. Just waiting for one really. His eyes snapped up in shock at Dilandau's words however, mouth falling slightly open.

"Say it again..."

Relaxing and gaining a bit of confidence, the young Dragonslayer leaned in, nuzzling his cheek warmly against his Lord's, speaking in a whisper next to his ear. A single word. "Dilandau." Neither could tell if it was the name spoken with such care or Chesta's warm breath ghosting over the Lord's ear that caused Dilandau's shiver.

Letting his eyes close, the silver haired youth nuzzled his face in close to Chesta's neck, sliding his tongue out to taste the soft skin, licking up slowly before he pressed his lips against the spot, claiming the skin, suckling firmly at it. The blonde had unknowingly given him something no one else had even thought to offer. Love, caring, kindness... protection. 

Chesta tipped his head to one side, offering Dilandau more room, biting back a little whimper. Managing to keep his hips from arching up into the other youth, the Dragonslayer curled his fingers into Dilandau's silver hair after carelessly dropping the fruit, letting the pieces roll to the floor. He licked his lips before speaking, his voice shaky.

"W-what about breakfast?"

Dilandau didn't answer right away, keeping his hold for several moments, making sure to leave a mark before finally pulling away. Licking over the purpling bruise, the young Lord smirked, opening his eyes to look up at his love.

"I think you'll do quite nicely for breakfast."

Chesta blushed deeply, shivering as his neck was released, trying to hide his face against the pillow while keeping his eyes on Dilandau. "Me? But I went and got fruit... You can't eat me..." He broke off as a devilish smirk crossed Dilandau's face, the silver haired youth disappearing under the sheets just after.

Nimble fingers worked quickly, opening buttons and pushing at folds of material. By the time Chesta dared peek down under the sheets, Dilandau had opened the blonde's shirt and succeeded in removing his pants, shoving them from the bed.

"Dilandau!" The Dragonslayer blushed deeper, shifting slightly, his eyes wide. "What are you doing? You should be careful of your hip. You'll make it bleed. And you should really- Ahh!"

Dilandau looked up smugly, having captured the tip of Chesta's length between his lips. He watched the blonde's eyes roll back as he gave a little suckle, amazed all over again at how responsive his Dragonslayer was.

"Ooh.. Lord Dilandau..." Chesta couldn't believe the change in his Lord... He certainly didn't agree with what Folken had done, but he was glad that Dilandau was showing him more attention. Letting him be closer... 

Hearing the title added to his name, the silver haired youth's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to be Lord Dilandau with Chesta... He was becoming too used to hearing his name spoken with softness and affection. Suddenly annoyed that the title existed, he gave Chesta a nip.

Blue eyes snapped open, looking down as a pained whimper escaped. The spot was soothed a moment later by Dilandau's tongue, seemingly apologetic. With a soft moan, Chesta watched the other through half closed eyes.

"Please Chesta... Just my name. I don't want to be your Lord right now. Just your lover."

The blonde's lower lip quivered trying to keep threatening tears back, massaging the scalp under his fingers, drawing a purr from Dilandau. "Do... you really want me?"

Dilandau could only blink, pausing with his mouth open, hovering over Chesta's exposed length, smirking slightly as the shaft twitched at such a tease. "Chesta... Do you even need to ask? I've always wanted you. I wanted you when I chose you to join the Dragonslayers. And I would never want to see you leave."

Taking a deep breath, Chesta looked down at the Lord, holding the crimson gaze with his own deep blue. "But... Do you want just me? Only me?" He dropped his eyes remembering Folken's words. "Would I be enough for you?"

Dilandau watched his Dragonslayer quietly for a moment before leaning down, nuzzling the blonde's hip, once again drawing his gaze, smiling softly up at him. "You're more than enough for me Chesta. You're everything I need. I love you." The confession was quiet, the Lord's eyes warm, watching Chesta.

The tears finally escaped, trickling down the blonde's cheeks, soft sniffles joining them as the words left Dilandau's lips. Words he never thought he'd hear. Sliding a hand down out of the silver hair, he caressed a cheek tenderly, smiling brilliantly through his tears. "I love you too Dilandau..."

The young Lord let a sigh escape him, feeling a weight of sorts leave him. He was loved... By one that he loved. Pressing a kiss to Chesta's hip, he shifted again, inwards to lick once over the still aroused flesh before him. Hearing the soft moan in response to his lick, he grinned, glancing up. He'd make sure Chesta felt nothing but pleasure.

The blonde's eyes rolled back as Dilandau once again captured his length, moving slowly but steadily down his shaft rather than teasing this time. He spread his legs a bit more to let Dilandau settle between them, reveling in the hot pleasure. He knew enough about such things, but Dilandau had never offered that type of pleasure... The Dragonslayers that visited his bed were there more for his pleasure than to share it.

But Chesta was no longer just a Dragonslayer. He was Dilandau's love. The Lord pressed his head closer, going about half way down before rising again, suckling as he did, only to dip down once reaching the tip, starting a gentle rhythm. He took a little more on each down stroke, swirling his tongue tantalizingly, spurred on by Chesta's moans and cries. He'd never given pleasure to another before... But he'd do his damnedest to give Chesta everything his power allowed.

Slender fingers drifted through Dilandau's hair, reveling in the softness of the strands. Chesta had always been afraid of indulging the desire to play with his Lord's silver hair. Though he couldn't dwell on the thoughts for long. The things Dilandau was doing with his tongue threatened to drive him mad. With a shudder, he arched upwards, straining against the hands holding him.

Crimson eyes watched the blonde, fixated. Chesta was breathtaking when consumed by pleasure. Perfectly manicured nails ran over the blonde's hips as Dilandau continued his pace, growling possessively. He'd drive his Dragonslayer over the edge, able to watch for once while not distracted by his own bliss.

Chesta whimpered, his breath coming in short pants. Dilandau's tongue was much too talented for him to last long... Not that he could have anyway, thinking of the silver haired young man all weekend the way he had been. There was only one thing that could increase his pleasure. Sharing it. He'd make it up to his Lord. His love... His thoughts drifted off as the fiery ecstasy overwhelmed him, plunging over the edge with a choked scream.

Dilandau watched in wonder, his eyes never leaving his Dragonslayer's face, a shiver running through him at the expression of absolute bliss. He didn't even mind when Chesta's hands tightened in his hair, pulling slightly. He swallowed as well as he could, not used to the rush of fluid, a dribble ultimately escaping down his chin. Pulling away as Chesta relaxed back onto the bed, Dilandau smiled, slowly moving upwards to settle himself next to the blonde, running a hand over his chest.

Sparkling blue eyes fluttered open lazily, slowly focusing on Dilandau. The hands still tangled in the silver hair pulled gently, bringing the crimson-eyed youth's face closer. Chesta licked at the seed staining Dilandau's face before kissing him softly, purring in complete content as he was snuggled. 

Allowing a soft chuckle, Dilandau returned the kiss gently, trying not to wince as Chesta turned to him and wrapped a leg around his hips. Now that he wasn't... otherwise distracted, his wounds were bothering him a bit. Damn Folken...

Chesta cuddled up close to his Lord, nuzzling against him like a kitten who'd just been given a saucer of cream. He froze, however, hearing a slight whimper from Dilandau. Pulling away as quickly as possible without causing more pain, the little blonde looked down, ashamed that he'd forgotten about Dilandau's injuries.

"Dilandau... I'm sorry. I forgot... It won't happen again." Looking up with anxious eyes, he reached out to touch paler youth's cheek lightly, as if he might break. "I didn't hurt you too badly did I?"

Such a sweet, caring soul... Dilandau still couldn't figure out how he hadn't noticed before. It was amazing, in retrospect, that Chesta had survived the Dragonslayer's training to become the warrior he was. Turning his head slightly to press a kiss to the palm of the other youth's hand, Dilandau smiled, reaching out to pull Chesta back against him.

"It's alright Chesta. My hip just aches a little. I know you wouldn't purposely cause me pain."

"Of course I wouldn't." Chesta resettled himself against the nearly flawless form, taking a moment to look it over while doing so. The only blemish that stood out on the smooth skin was the wound at his hip, which would hopefully heal with only faint scars. But, there were more interesting things to look at... Moving his leg forward, Chesta 'accidentally' brushed up against Dilandau's arousal, hiding a little smirk.

Dilandau sucked in a breath, running a hand over Chesta's side, down to his hip to pull him closer. He was suddenly, almost painfully reminded that he'd been alone all week, denied the pleasure he so desperately wished for. But he'd only intended to give Chesta pleasure... To prove that he could do so without pain; to prove Folken wrong. He hissed as the Dragonslayer's leg moved once again, seemingly innocently, but nearly driving him mad. The silver haired youth blinked as soft hands pressed against his chest, pushing gently yet firmly to roll him onto his back.

Making sure to be as careful as possible, Chesta straddled Dilandau's hips, smiling down at him. "It's not fair for you to make me feel so good yet suffer... But with your wounds, you shouldn't move much. So..." The blonde grinned mischievously, an expression rivaling those of Dilandau when he was set on getting his way. "I'll do the work." He rocked his hips up against those of his Lord to accentuate his words.

A gasp answered the movement, both of Dilandau's hands moving to Chesta's hips, gripping them tightly. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head, trying to focus on other youth atop him. It was a new position for Dilandau, being on the bottom... willingly.

"Nn... Chesta, I really can't handle any temptation right now... I'd only planned on giving you pleasure-"

Chesta grinned as Dilandau broke off, tipping his head back and arching upwards slightly as the blonde leaned forward, consequently rubbing up against him. Dipping his head lower, Chesta nibbled at Dilandau's chest gently, making full use of his chance to explore the body he'd admired, but not had much chance to touch for so long.

"I'm not teasing... I'm offering. I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me. I've thought of nothing else all week..." Chesta spoke between licks and nips, rocking his hips sensually now and then as well.

Dilandau shuddered, letting out a low groan. It wasn't worth it, trying to resist Chesta's attention. Not that he wanted to... If he wasn't sure that he'd hardly be able to move later, he'd already have them flipped and would be screwing Chesta's brains out. Narrowing his eyes, he growled, thrusting up against the rocking hips.

"Chesta please... I can't take it anymore..." He pulled slightly at the other youth's hips, a whining note sneaking into his voice, only helping to further amuse the blonde. "If you're going to do something, then do it. I've been horny as hell all fucking week. I'm going to explode..."

"Not until you're in me." Chesta smirked, reaching over to the small table next to Dilandau's bed, opening the drawer to pull out the little vial of oil kept there. He pulled off the top, smiling as the sweet smell filled the room. The scent of fresh flowers and spring rain that Dilandau was so fond of. The blonde Dragonslayer poured a little of the fragrant oil into his palm before setting the vial back on the table, warming the liquid between his hands.

Crimson eyes watched Chesta, dropping down to watch his hands as they rubbed together. Dilandau lay in a seeming daze as the youth straddling him lowered his hands. He would have watched them longer, if he hadn't lost control over his eyes, the lust clouded orbs rolling back. He whimpered as the warmed oil was rubbed over his aching shaft in slow strokes. It was all he could do to keep control of himself under such tender fondling.

The blue-eyed youth made sure to thoroughly, and a bit teasingly, coat his lover's length. Dilandau so enjoyed teasing after all... Though his moan of frustration seemed to indicate otherwise. Shifting, Chesta positioned himself over his Lord, making sure he was aligned properly before pressing down, taking Dilandau with little trouble. He was well used to his size, though there was always the initial discomfort to overcome.

Dilandau hissed, arching off of the bed while trying to keep his hips still. Which was nearly impossible... He groaned when Chesta stopped moving, finding himself completely surrounded by the familiar heat of his lover. He didn't want to hurt Chesta... But if it caused him pain, he wouldn't be taking him so willingly, would he?

"Oh... Gods I've missed you Chesta..."

Chesta smirked, taking a moment to settle himself, leaning forwards to brace his hands on either side of Dilandau's chest, against the bed. Meeting and holding the other youth's gaze, the blond rocked forwards, lifting himself along Dilandau's length, then rocking back, moving in a torturously slow pace, licking his lips suggestively. "Mmm... Dilandau- I missed you too."

The silver haired Lord tipped his head back, groaning through gritted teeth, his fingers clenching at Chesta's hips. His eyes never left the blue of his lover however, the crimson deep, smoldering with need. 

"Chesta, please... Faster... You're driving me insane." He whimpered, biting his lower lip, trying to keep his hips from arching up. The point of Chesta being on top was to keep him from moving.

The Dragonslayer shivered, suddenly understanding Dilandau's fixation with control. He felt powerful, being the one to be asked for more, the one who could provide what his Lord needed. The only one. With a shaky moan, Chesta gave Dilandau what he wanted, moving faster, growling as he found the correct angle, shuddering with molten pleasure as Dilandau's length grazed his prostate. He was coming to like the seeming power he had over the other youth.

Dilandau arched sharply, crying out. Somehow Chesta always seemed to push him father and faster than any other was able. But at the moment, he could have cared less. He ached for release, burned for peace from the nagging his body was subjecting him to. The young Lord panted raggedly, watching Chesta as he moved, taken aback, but quite enjoying the change in him.

"Ah~ Chesta! F-fuck... Don't stop..."

Chesta tipped his head back, little mewls and moans escaping him with every movement. His reawakened erection only added to the hazy pleasure. He watched the other youth through slitted eyes, increasing the force of is movements, shuddering deliciously. He loved the look of Dilandau, shrouded in pleasure, whimpering, wonderfully responsive to his slightest shift. But with the long awaited pleasure and the added spice of his new 'power', he wasn't going to last much longer. With a small smile, the blonde leaned down while grinding against his lover, shifting until his lips were mere inches from his ear, speaking in a husky, seductive voice.

"Come for me Dilandau."

Crimson eyes watched Chesta, the lean form moving atop him, undulating while pushing him ever closer to the edge. Dilandau tensed, trying to hold on just a little longer. To postpone the end as much as possible. That was until Chesta spoke to him, using words he himself had used in the past. Arching sharply, the young Lord fell into mind numbing pleasure, a scream passing his lips. He vaguely registered a second scream as Chesta followed him into bliss.

It took a few moments for Dilandau to come back to himself, for his vision to clear from the white that had overtaken it. He slowly realized that Chesta was still seated on him, head bowed and panting. His own breathing was coming in pants he found, nearly sobbing gasps, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. Why though? The question perplexed him. Why should he be crying after having nearly the best orgasm of his life? 'Because it was given.' His mind supplied the answer. Chesta had willing shared it with him, not begged for release as Dilandau held him down.

With a sniffle and a shiver, the silver haired youth pulled Chesta down to hold him as close as he could manage, his body still trembling slightly.

The blonde blinked hazily, finding himself pressed tightly to his lover. Not that he minded of course... Looking to Dilandau's face, he chewed at his lower lip. Lifting a hand, he gently wiped away the tears, leaning in to kiss over the paths they'd taken. "It's alright Dilandau... Please don't cry. I didn't hurt you did I?" He continued trying to sooth the other boy, giving gentle nuzzles and light caresses.

Dilandau nearly laughed, and may have if he weren't still sniffling. Curling his arms around his little blonde, he turned his head to nuzzle at his neck, all the while clinging as if his life, and perhaps his sanity, depended on it. "It didn't hurt Chesta. Far from it. It was... it was-" He struggled for a word, a small smile flickering across his lips. "Perfect. Thank you..." He caught Chesta's lips in a loving kiss, his body stilling, his tears fading.

The blue-eyed youth blushed faintly but smiled brightly, settling against Dilandau's chest, nuzzling his head in against him. He whined softly when Dilandau's length finally softened enough to slip free of him, instantly missing the intimate contact. Reaching down, he groped for the blanket, dragging it up their forms, pressing a kiss to the young Lord's collarbone. "I love you Dilandau... I'd give you everything. I want you to be happy."

Crimson eyes sliding closed, Dilandau stroked a hand over his lover's back, smiling softly. "I love you too Chesta... Don't ever leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore." He chuckled ever so softly when the blonde purred, kissing at his jaw before relaxing back onto the bed.

"I'll always be here for you Dilandau. I promise."

With a small nod, Dilandau let sleep begin to claim him, tucking himself firmly against his lover, his words slowly fading off as his body gave up consciousness, followed closely by the blue eyed Dragonslayer. "Rest Chesta. When everyone gets back, we're going dragon hunting..."


End file.
